1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates in general to apparatuses for increasing the accessibility of automobile spare tires while allowing such spare tires to be stored in an out-of-the-way location.
2. Background of the Present Invention
Various apparatuses in the same general field as the present invention have heretofore been developed. See, for example, Girl, U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,069; Girl, U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,071; Perkins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,527; Torkowski, U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,283; Fernicola, U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,084; Woods, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,415; Shamel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,829; Hoisington, U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,018; Bott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,041; and Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,032. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.